


Proud

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sanvers - Freeform, Sort Of Coming Out, i love these two, this is literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8771914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Maggie turns up at the DEO with lunch for her girlfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sanvers owns my heart, these two are the cutest.

"Fancy seeing you here."

Alex can't help the smile that spreads across her face at the sound of Maggie’s voice. She turns around and finds the woman in question walking towards her, coffee cup in one hand and a brown paper bag in the other.

“What are you doing here?” Alex asks, smile growing wider as Maggie stops in front of her, a smile on her face too. She’s not complaining about seeing her girlfriend though, far from it, she’s just wondering what brought Maggie to the DEO when she saw her a few hours ago.

“I know for a fact you didn't have breakfast this morning,” Maggie smirks and Alex grins back, knowing exactly why they’d had to skip breakfast, she just hadn’t expected Maggie to show up at her job with food for her.

Alex is conscious of Winn sitting just behind her at the control panel, knows he can probably hear every word between them but Alex can’t seem to bring herself to care as Maggie looks at her with that look on her face.

“And whose fault is that?”

“I'd say we're both to blame.”

Alex laughs but concedes the point, they really were both to blame for how long it took to get out of bed this morning, and then the shower after that. She bites her lip at the thought, marveling at how much had changed in a few short weeks since Maggie had turned up at her apartment and admitted that she had feelings for her in return.

Alex takes the food Maggie offers her, placing the bag on the table near Winn’s computer before taking a sip of the coffee, humming at the taste.

"You better be careful,” Alex smirks, “people might think you actually like me.” She loves reminding Maggie of what she’d said, loves the wide smile and look in Maggie’s eyes when she does, it makes her heart beat just that bit faster knowing that smile, that look, is reserved just for her.

"Well maybe I do like you," Maggie teases, wide smile on her face, no longer afraid to admit just how much she really does like the woman in front of her. (She probably even loves her too but neither of them are ready for that step in their relationship yet, they’ve only been dating a few weeks).

“Good,” Alex replies, smiling again in return.

“Thank you for this,” Alex says when she realises that they’ve been staring at each other too long, knows that Winn must’ve picked up on what was going on between them now even if she could see him pretending to work out of the corner of her eye.

“You can thank me properly by taking me out to dinner tonight?” Maggie asks, glancing around subtly to see who might be listening to their conversation, wondering if Alex was worried about that too. Winn can definitely hear what they’re saying and while their earlier words could be played off as harmless flirting, this was a bit more than two friends just joking around together.

“Deal.” Alex pauses, “but what if I wanted to say thank you in the more immediate future?”

"Oh yeah?" asks Maggie, smirking again, wondering if Alex was saying what she thought she was. Maybe Alex really didn’t care anymore if everyone knew about them. They were at the DEO right now and although Alex wasn't shy about PDA in other places, Maggie wasn't sure how she felt about it in her place of work, where all her colleagues would undoubtedly see. "And how would you do that?"

Maggie barely has time to react as Alex closes the small distance between them and presses her lips to Maggie’s. It’s over in an instant but both woman are smiling as Alex pulls away, far too soon for either of their liking.

“Thank you,” Alex says again, voice softer now as she reaches up and brushes a lock of Maggie’s hair behind her ear, thumb lingering slightly on Maggie’s cheek before she pulls away completely, back to the professional distance they’d been standing before.

Maggie’s looking at her again with that smile and Alex wishes this moment would last forever.

“I have to go,” Maggie says eventually, and Alex likes the fact that she can tell Maggie is as reluctant to leave as Alex is reluctant to let her go, “but I’ll see you tonight.”

Alex smiles at her, “can't wait.”

Alex watches Maggie go, can’t keep the smile off her face as she does, before she finally turns back to Winn, who she’d been helping with some work before Maggie had arrived.

Winn wastes no time in questioning Alex once her attention is no longer focused on Maggie, “so, you and Maggie?” He’d noticed something strange in their interaction when he’d first met her but it wouldn’t have guessed this was the reason. Although, thinking about it now, Alex did spend an awful lot of time talking about Maggie so maybe he should’ve that Alex had feelings for the other woman sooner.

“You got a problem with that?” Alex doesn’t think he’d have a problem with her being gay but she can’t help but ask anyway.

“Course not,” Winn says immediately.

“Good,” Alex nods, turning her head back to focus on the work in front of them.

Winn is silent for a minute before he can’t help but speak again, “you two make a cute couple by the way."

Alex shoots him a look and Winn just laughs, prompting Alex to elbow him in the shoulder but she can't stop the smile that spreads across her face either.

“I’m going to take a break,” Alex says, while Winn still grins at her. She grabs the food that Maggie left her, realising how hungry she actually is, and leaves Winn with one last smile, glad her friend is taking her news so well.

She was going to tell her friends anyway, didn't want to keep it a secret any longer, not when she finally felt like herself. She was going to tell them all at their next games night which she’d invited Maggie too. But knowing Winn, he's probably already texted James and told him. And she'd tell J'onn too when she found the right time too. That would just leave her mother who didn't know about Maggie (she'd told Kara the very next day) who would find out at Christmas since Maggie was joining them this year too. Alex couldn’t wait for Maggie to become part of the little family they’d made.

Alex is broken from her thoughts by her phone vibrating in her pocket. It was Maggie.

**Are you ok?**

**Wouldn't have kissed you if I wasn't.** As Maggie had been standing in front of her, Alex had wanted to show her how much it had meant to her that Maggie had thought of her enough to bring her lunch and a kiss seemed like the way to do it. Alex had realised that it didn’t matter that they were at the DEO, surrounded by her friends and colleagues, she was proud of herself and of her relationship with Maggie and didn’t care who know about it. So right now she felt much more than ok.

**Good, see you tonight x**

Alex couldn't wait, especially when after dinner, she’d be able to show Maggie just how much her thoughtfulness meant to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? or prompts? For Sanvers or SuperCorp.
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl feel free to come talk to me about Supergirl, I have so many feelings about these characters.


End file.
